


Killer Frost Needs Caitlin's Help (And Barry's Apartment)

by frozencanary



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Doctor Caitlin Snow, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozencanary/pseuds/frozencanary
Summary: Frost gets injured in a bar fight, she asks for Caitlin's help. Caitlin shares her real thoughts on Frost. Just a one shot, no spoilers.
Kudos: 4





	Killer Frost Needs Caitlin's Help (And Barry's Apartment)

Knock. Knock. Killer Frost was freaking out to say the least she was bleeding, she was cold and miserable so she went to the only place she could think of... Barry’s apartment. “No answer... perfect” she thought “where else could Barry be its 4 in morning for god’s sake “.

She didn’t have a plan. She never has a plan what were her options? She was bleeding a lot from her leg injury, even with her meta human ability and she didn’t feel like walking 20 minutes back to her place. Risking someone recognising her or passing out from lack of blood. So, she broke into Barry’s apartment. 

She went straight to the bedroom to find Barry. Empty bed. It would normally have intrigued her to know where the speedster was but frankly, she still had a huge hole in her thigh that she couldn’t ignore any longer. 

She went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and pulling her jeans off she could finally see the damage the idiot at Saints and Sinners had done to her. It was bad, her entire leg was red with blood and a huge slit where a knife had once been greeted her. She needed Caitlin’s help.

“Caitlin!” Frost said “Caity, we are in trouble,” Frost was impatient it wasn’t her fault in the first place. She just wanted a drink so she went to the bar but some guy kept hitting on her and wouldn’t take a hint, so she pushed him off shouting at him. Wrong move turns out he had a knife and well... here we are. 

She couldn’t use her ability in the bar she liked the place and knew the type of people that worked there didn’t like meta humans not even the Flash as he had arrested some of them for petty crimes. So, she let herself get hit. Pretty soon after that the owner realised what was happening and had security throw him out. She denied the hospital of course they would find dark matter in her body. The police would be called, and her and Caitlin would rot away in Iron heights and she couldn’t do that. Not to Caitlin.

Caitlin regained feeling of her body expecting to be held at gunpoint. She was sharing a body with ’Killer’ Frost she had to be prepared for anything. She looked around she was in Barry’s apartment? A sharp jolt of pain hit her, drawing attention back to the leg which was now creating a huge mess on Barry’s white bathroom floor. She started to stitch her leg dreading the scar she would get from it when she realised, she hadn’t asked Frost what happened.

“Frost,”

“Caity,”

“Why have I been stabbed?”

“WHAT you have been stabbed?” Frost said innocently.

“FROST!’”

“A bar fight, at Saints and Sinners,”

“Great another place in Central City I can’t go!”

“Caity it wasn’t my fault, it was some idiot- not the point I didn’t do anything to him I didn’t throw anything at him I didn’t give him brain freeze,”

“You expect me to believe you let yourself get stabbed because you care about us? Or did you just run out of icicles?”

“I like the bar, you like the bar, I didn’t want to ruin anything else for you” Frost answered. Caitlin stopped stitching her leg, her heart might just skip a beat at that. It might also be because she’s bleeding out in Barry’s bathroom.

“Frost you haven’t ruined anything, yes you take my money, insult my clothing choices, and sometimes make me tell you how to operate on you criminal friends but I guess none of that stuff matters because thanks you we saved Central City countless times from meta humans, aliens and super intelligent gorillas“. 

Caitlin cleaned her wound and put the first aid box back in the draw. She wrote a letter to Barry explaining that Frost needed her help and that she would buy him a new first aid kit (and a front door) later. 

‘Caity?’ Frost asked she didn’t how to respond to Caitlin’s remark.

‘Yes Frost?’ 

‘Do you want to get a Big Belly burger?’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi enjoy whatever this is i was sleep deprived and bored :)


End file.
